World of Ruin
by Kosmic
Summary: Amy stumbles over the one thing that could put the world in Ruin. Will our heros be able to stop it before it is too late?


**Kosmic: **After taking a good course from a friend of mine, I think I can get down to business here on I hope everyone enjoys story.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and will never will.

**The Dark Day**

"Sonic!" Sonic ran once his name was, yelled out. Amy of course was the one who yelled out his name. She ran after her hero as Tails slapped his head.

"There goes my day once again. Every time we go shopping for parts, Amy sees Sonic. How does she know we are here?" Tails moaned as Amy ran by him to chase Sonic.

"Sonic come back please! I really need to talk to you!" Amy yelled to Sonic who was now too far away to hear Amy. She stopped to catch her breath after she ran after her hero.

"Sonic one day you are mine." Amy said as she found herself near a beach. _Maybe I should lie down and catch some sunrays. _Amy thought as she took a bathing suit out of her bag she was holding.

Amy decided to look for a private place to change her cloths. After a minute of searching, she found a rest room. She ran in and changed out of her cloths to her bathing suit. Her suit was a two-piece red suit with white lines lining them.

Amy took a couple steps before she tripped on something. Amy stood up as she looks down to see what she tripped over. What Amy saw was a piece of some sort of jewelry. _What a lucky day. _Amy thought as she tried to take it out of the ground. The jewel did not move it was buried were you cannot just pick it up.

"So this jewel is buried. I wonder how big it is." Amy asked as she started to dig it up. To her surprise it was not a normal jewel, it was a chaos emerald. Amy gave a grin knowing when trouble comes up Sonic sometimes looks for them.

"If I keep this emerald Sonic would so came after. I have you now Sonic." Amy said as she picked up the black emerald. As Amy held the chaos emerald, she felt memorized in it. The chaos emerald flashed out a black flash.

Knuckles walk up to the master emerald tiredly from fighting Rouge off the island. Knuckles put both of his hands behind his back, then push up on his back cracking it.

"I wonder why Rouge has been after the master emerald this whole week. This is like her tenth time this week." Knuckles said as he thought back on his last fight with her.

**Flash Back**

Knuckles struggled has he tried to get Rouge off him. Rouge had him pinned down good this time. "No way are you getting out of this pin Knuckle head." Rouge said as Knuckles gave Rouge a smile and forced her off with some reserved strength he held back.

"Ok no more Knuckles you win. Damn you are getting stronger each day. I guess we will play again tomorrow Knuckle Head." Rouge said then gave Knuckles a wink.

"What do you mean by that?" Knuckles yelled as Rouge starting to fly away. Knuckles chased after Rouge to make sure she left the island this time. Rouge did and flew down and away.

**End Flash Back**

"I really do want to know what she mea…" The Master emerald let out a huge flash cutting Knuckles off. The master emerald let out small red and green flashes as if it warning Knuckles something. Yet it was showing Knuckles nothing.

"What is going on? This has never happened before. What are you telling me Master Emerald? What is going on?" Knuckles yelled out as it just kept flashing red and green.

Sonic kept running until he saw Shadow. Shadow looked towards the floating island. Sonic walked up to Shadow then up at the floating island. Sonic eyes narrowed as he saw flashing lights.

"Looks as if Knuckles is throwing a party up there, let's go join the fun Shadow." Sonic said as Shadow narrows his eyes at the island.

"Something huge, something very bad is about to happen. I can feel it and the master emerald is showing it." Shadow said as Sonic just stares at him.

"Are you sure Shadow? If anything bad is going to happen you know Eggman is up to no good." Sonic said as Shadow puts his hand on his forehead.

"Sonic do you not feel it? The evil I am feeling has nothing to deal with Eggman. It is something bigger and much more powerful then Eggman." Shadow said as Sonic just shrugs.

"I know you can sense things different them me, and no I don't feel it. I know when you sense things like this you are right." Sonic said as Tails runs up to Sonic with some sort of gizmo in his hand.

"Sonic something is happening, something big. My chaos radar I built to find the emeralds is going insane showing me the emeralds are every where." Tails said grabbing both Sonic and Shadows attention.

Amy let out a scream as the black flash engulfs her. Once the black flash vanishes Amy, eyes were dark red. The black emerald was now part of Amy as part of it was sticking out of her stomach.

"I am free once again." Amy said in a dark voice of her own.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Please review as I try to update. I will not be able to update quickly but I will try to update every two weeks.


End file.
